


Erotyczne fantazje 22

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 22

Weiss nie mogła już dłużej czekać. Chwyciła głowę Ruby swoimi silnymi rękami i mocno wepchnęła swojego członka do jej ust. Młodsza dziewczyna, ssała i polerowała go swoim językiem, robiąc to najlepiej jak tylko potrafiła.

Dziedziczka patrzyła na swoją liderkę z uśmiechem triumfu. Trzymała jej głowę mocno, kiedy dochodziła w jej ustach. Nasienie wypełniło usta Ruby, która wszystko połknęła z wielką radością.


End file.
